Pieces
by Xaegha
Summary: “Yeah. Yeah it is.” Stella snarled. He is dead. DEAD. Sometimes, people don't change as fast as you want them to. DL LindsayMarty friendship. Less FLackOC now, more MartyOC. Pre, during and post Sleight Out of Hand.
1. Preface

**Let's get one thing off the bat, I own nothing. If I did, Danny would be mine :D Yum. This is only a preface of sorts. The story: DL and FlackOC. Takes place six months or so after Sleight Out Of Hand. Starts out happy. Well, sorta happy. Then it starts getting really angsty. Some of it will be OOC. So, without further ado, I present- **

**Introductions**

_Alright, just go through the door. Everything will be okay. One foot, then the other. To the door!_ Rhiana Shafer mentally psyched herself up for her first day of work. _Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to go terrible. I should just go back home… NO! I've worked too hard to get out of there, never EVER going to go back. I can do this._

"New York crime lab. How can I help you?" The perky, blonde receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Detective Taylor."

"Alright, hold on a moment and I'll ask him if he can see you, Ms…?"

"It's Dr." The receptionist threw her a look that clearly said that she didn't care, "Doctor Rhiana Shafer. I'm the new CSI." Rhiana said impatiently, _Eesh, would it kill you to be a slightly less… Vampirish? Just call the man!_

"Well, _Dr_. Shafer," the receptionist said glaring pointedly at her, "Detective Taylor isn't in at the moment, but you can go wait in his office. Go to the third floor, third office on the right."

Rhiana nodded thanks, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the elevator and into her new life.


	2. Flack Attack

**Don't own 'em. Own Rhiana. And the third season on my iPod. But other than that… Nada. Now, I bring you…**

**Flack Attack**

Whistling quietly, Don Flack strutted (**a/n I always thought that Flack strutted. Don't know why, I just get that impression**) down the hallways of the crime lab leading to Mac Taylor's office thinking to himself, _Life is good. No murders for me today… And the decomp went to Maka, Messer and Monroe… Three Ms, ha! They're going to stink… So maybe I should tell Danny not to come over for the game. I don't want my apartment smelling like dead people. I like it smelling like daisies. Daisies smell nice. Annnnnnd with that note, Mac's office._

"Hey Mac, Hawkes and I were wondering if… You're not Mac…" And with her dark brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair that looked like it flecks of cherries in it, blue eyes that Flack thought he could drown in, and the slight spray of freckles, she was definitely _not_ Mac.

"Nice observation, Sherlock. My name's Rhiana. Rhiana Shafer. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Flack. Don Flack." _Please, please, please don't let her be related to Mac. That would suck beyond all belief. AWKWARD! _"Can I help you with anything?" Flack asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"No thank you, I'm just waiting for Detective Taylor." Rhiana said with a laugh. _My God! Are all the people who work here this gorgeous? If not, I'm sure I can make due with just this one. Yummy. _

It was at that moment that Mac decided to join the two of them.

"Flack? What can I do for you?" Mac cocked his head and looked at Rhiana, "And what can I do for you?"

Flack nodded for Rhiana to go first, "Well, Sir, my name is Rhiana Shafer."

"My new CSI from Portland." Rhiana nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Flack looked at her with a small smirk on his face. _ Hot damn! Not related to Mac, and she's going to be working here! Now all I need is for her to be single. Oh. Crap. Mac is talking to me, I should probably pay attention to him._

"…So Flack, if you wouldn't mind, would you please give Ms. Shafer here-"

"Dr. Shafer. It's Dr. Shafer, Sir." _I didn't work my ass off for God knows how many years for people to call me 'Ms.' _

"Sorry. _Dr. Shafer_ a tour of the lab, and take her out on whatever case I'm sure you were coming here to give to me, okay?" Flack nodded and Mac turned to face Rhiana, "Go with him, and don't call me Sir."

---

"So you're from Portland?" Flack asked Rhiana who nodded her head, "Maine or Oregon?"

"Wait, there's a Portland, _Maine_?" Flack laughed at her shocked face, "Huh. Well, I guess ya learn something new everyday!"

"I take it you're from Oregon then." _Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, but damn I'm good! Just taught the good doctor something. Just call me Mr. Amazing detective man._

"Okay, Mr. Amazing detective man, case time."

_What the hell? Can she read minds? That'd be cool! But somewhat creepy. I wonder if she can hear my thoughts now… I hope not, my mind is the only place I'm safe… But if she can, well, the fat lady has sung. She's looking at me funny. Crap. I must have been taking too long. CASE! _

"Right, well grab a kit" he pointed to a supply closet, "and we'll head out there now."

Rhiana did as Flack said, and soon ended up in the car, en route to the crime scene. A semi-uncomfortable pause enveloped the car. _Ah. The awkward silence. How I love thee._

"So," Flack said, breaking the silence, "How do ya like New York so far?"

"I've been here for about five hours. Haven't seen anything but the airport and the lab. So, I can't make a real opinion on it."

_Well, that was a busted conversation. Let's try sports._ "Um, do ya watch any sports?" Flack tried, hopefully.

Rhiana's eyes light up and a wide smile graced her face, "Name a sport, I've seen it. Love. Them. All."

_Thank God._ "Really? What do you watch?"

"Anything and everything. Except for boxing and wrestling. Something about them is a total turnoff. Other than that, there's almost no sport I won't watch. I absolutely love hockey, NASCAR, baseball and football. The Stars, Kasey Kane, a team I won't mention for fear of being attacked, and the Colts. How 'bout you?"

Flack smiled, _I'm going to like her. _"Well, same here, except, I don't like NASCAR. It's just cars going around in a circle, over and over and over again! How on earth do you watch it without going stir crazy?"

Rhiana shrugged, "I dunno. I grew up watching it, and I guess it just stuck. Wait, are you calling me crazy?"

Flack blushed and stuttered, "Uh, well. Um, I… Heh." He tried to cover it up with a smile. Rhiana smirked. _He's cute when he stutters._

When Flack stopped looking like a ripe tomato and regained his power of speech, he started to turn towards Rhiana to see if she would like for him to help her "settle" into her new apartment, but he realized that they were nearing the scene and he let the conversation die down. _Save **that** for the ride back._

"So, Flack, what do we have?" Rhiana asked, surveying the scene in front of her.

"Vic's name is Jennifer Walters; she's a junior at NYU. Ms. Paris Hilton wannabe over there found her while walking her dog."

Rhiana nodded absently while walking over to the dumpster. As she neared the dumpster, she wrinkled her nose. _That smells horrid. But oh well. Into the bin I go. _"Dear lord, Flack! This is disgusting! What on earth do New Yorkers put in their garbage bags?"

"Wimp." Rhiana glared at him before climbing her way into smelly trash bin. _And I take back that last comment. Not a wimp. _

After rooting around in the dumpster for several minutes, Rhiana popped back up and spouted, "What sort of person would just go and throw away a perfectly good murder weapon?"

Seeing the .22 dangling from her gloves, Flack suppressed a grin and retorted, "Perhaps Jennifer Walters' killer?"

-----

With the case closed and the killer locked up (turned out Ms. Paris Hilton wannabe had a problem with Jennifer. Something about her insulting her dog. People are weird like that.), Flack finally found his chance to ask Rhiana out. But he failed. Miserably.

"Hey, Rhiana!" Flack managed to stutter out. _Aak! She's killing me with her hair up like that! I jut wanna through her up against the wall and have my way with her… To ad we're in the lab, otherwise… _"I was um, wondering if you'd finished moving in yet."

"No…" Rhiana said slowly, "Why? Do you wanna help?" Her eyes brightened and Flack smirked.

"Well, I was going to tell you to ask Messer, but since you asked so kindly, I guess I can spare my Saturday off to help you move in." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "So, what do ya say to going out for a drink with us tonight? Messer, Monroe, Mac, Marty… Hawkes, Stella and of course the wonderfulness that is _me_."

Rhiana smiled lightly, "Alright Mr. Amazing Detective Man, but only because Hawkes is going to be there!" Flack's eyes widened.

_What? But… I thought…_

"Wait, Hawkes?"

Rhiana giggled, "Can you blame me? I could just eat him for dessert!" Flack's face fell and she sighed in pity, "I'm kidding. The guys I usually go for are homicide detectives with bright blue eyes and dark hair." She winked at him and flounced down the hallway.

Flack stood there, slightly stunned. _Did she just say that? Hot damn! _"So, uh, I guess I'll see you later, then!"


	3. A Montanan Interlude

**I absolutely loved the episode Sleight Out of Hand. It was so adorable at the end, I actually did squeal. So, this is an episode chapter. Lindsay's testimony part one all the way to where the damned reporters come in. I grrd when that happened. And yeah, don't own them. If I did, the reporters wouldn't have existed.**

**A Montanan Interlude**

"It was getting late and the place was closing up, everybody had pretty much cleared out, except for us." Lindsay laughed nervously, "We just sat there talking forever, about boys, school, going away for the summer. We talked about how much we were going to miss each other over those months, and how we would stay friends forever.

"I remember Kelly saying that she hadn't packed yet, she usually stayed home for the summer, but this was gunna be her first summer away." Lindsay paused, and the prosecutor took that as a cue to ask his next question.

"And what happened next?"

"I got up to go to the restroom to wash my hands. I could still hear them laughing outside the door. And I was only in there for about fifteen seconds when I heard the," Lindsay took a deep stuttering breath and continued, tears evident in her voice, "bells chime at the front door, and, uh, that's when I heard the first shot.

"I froze. I didn't know what to do. I just froze. And I could hear them screaming, in the other room." Try as she might, she started to cry, "And then I heard another shot, and then another, and another. I just curled up in the corner and I covered my ears." She sniffled loudly.

"Just take your time." The DA said soothingly. "I know this is hard."

"And he… I'm sorry. I uh… Can we stop?" Lindsay couldn't keep it together. _I need to get off before I blow this… I can't do this now…_

"You're honor, this might be a good time to take a break, perhaps we could finish Ms. Monroe's testimony tomorrow?"

"Court is adjourned until 10 am tomorrow."

Lindsay looked down at her feet, thankful, yet ashamed that she needed to take a break, but one look at Daniel and she knew that she couldn't finish it today. _How the hell am I going to do this?_

-----

_Dear Danny,_

_I'm not good at long goodbyes, or short ones for that matter._

_But Montana calls and the cows are heading home. MOO._

_See you soon,_

_Montana._

Danny sighed as he read the card for the umpteenth time. He tried his hardest to be mad at her for not saying goodbye, but he didn't think he could ever truly be mad at her. Annoyed yes, but mad? Never. _Damn, Montana, do you know what you do to me?_ Just minutes before, he'd hallucinated that she was back, but it turned out to be a lab tech. _I'm loosing my mind._

Luckily, relief came in the form of Mac sending him home. Remembering what Stella had told him earlier, that she wasn't sounding quite the same, he realized he had to make a decision.

"Well, what's your instincts?" He paused, grabbed his keys and walked right back out the door. _Ya can't get rid of me that easily, Montana._

-----

"Ms. Monroe, could you please tell the jury what happened after you heard the gun shots."

Lindsay didn't say anything for a while, letting complete silence envelop the room.

"It was quiet. But I could hear footsteps outside the door. And the faucet was still running. I remember being scared that whoever was out there would hear it." She took in a deep breath and was going to continue when the courtroom doors opened and in walked Danny.

_Wait… Danny?_

He stopped in the walkway and made eye contact with her for a few moments before taking a seat in the back.

"Ms. Monroe?" The DA's voice brought Lindsay out of her trance like state.

"I'm not sure why or what I was thinking, but I uh, I went to the door and I opened it just enough to see out."

"And what'd you see?"

"I saw a man, holding a shotgun. Covered in blood."

"The man you saw, is he in this courtroom today?"

"Yes." Lindsay stared directly at Daniel, "He's sitting right there in the gray suit." People turned to glare at him while the victim's families sat and cried silently. Danny stared at him with a mixture of surprise and anger on his face. _So that's Montana's secret... He's lucky he's going to jail. It'd be much worse if he met me; no one hurts my Montana and gets away with it. No one. _

Lindsay's stare was the worst. It made Cadence squirm in his seat. All it was, was disgust and hatred in its purest form.

"Ms. Monroe, was there a time after," Lindsay turned her focus back to the prosecutor, "that you left the restroom?"

"Yeah. I heard the front door chime again, and I waited a few seconds and went out."

Danny stared at her intently. _You can do this, Montana._

"And what'd you see, Lindsay?"

"I saw my friends. There was so much blood. Sara, the girl who worked there, I saw her on the floor near the register." Lindsay took a moment to collect herself. "And then I went to the counter, and I called 9-1-1." She took a second to look at Danny, and she saw nothing that she expected. She expected pity, or disgust, but rather there was something that Danny said would never happen to him. She saw _love_ in his eyes.

-----

The testimonies were said and done with and closing statements had been made. Now, all that was left was the verdict. As the judge asked everyone to rise and the jurywomen was given the verdict back, Lindsay's hand found Danny's and she was quickly sent back to the first time she had held hands with him.

_The victim was found holding a doll, and Lindsay was tossing ideas around." Maybe this isn't about the doll at all. Maybe he just used it to defend himself."_

_Danny rebuked her idea. "His grip was way to tight. You ever been to the scene of a shooting where the vic's hand is actually frozen in place?" When she shook her head he smiled, "You can actually take the gun," he said while raising his hand, "And slide it right into the palm." He demonstrated by taking her hand and putting it in his larger one. "A perfect fit."_

Lindsay was brought out of her trip down memory lane when verdict was read.

"Madam foreman, you've reached a verdict?"

"In the matter of the People vs. Daniel Cadence, we find the defendant," Lindsay held her breath, "guilty of murder in the first degree."

Everyone around them was clapping or letting their happiness show in one way or another. Lindsay and Danny paid no attention to them, Lindsay because she had her head on Danny's shoulder. _He smells nice._

Danny's reason for not paying attention was just as similar. _She smells nice._

They stood up, and Danny pulled her into a hug, this time it was him who decided to take a mental trip back to one of his most terrifying moments. Ever.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Danny, I'll be fine."_

"_We have undercovers who can do this, it's not our job." Danny pleaded with her to understand that she **can't** go, that it would kill him if anything happened to her._

"_Well, it is now. We're out of time, you heard what she said. If we don't get in there in four minutes, her friend dies." With that, Lindsay strode off, leaving an extremely worried Danny. _

_But that worry was nothing like the kind he felt when he found out she'd been made. Before Stella could issue the order to go in, he was out of the van and rushing towards the building._

_In the background he could make out Flack and Stella's voices about the gun, but his mind was only focused on his Montana and making sure she was safe. _

_He could hear a muffled voice calling back to him, "Danny?"_

_He could barely see, and yet he did make it over to her and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him before checking her head to see if she was injured. Lucky for her, and him, she wasn't and he pulled her into his arms once more._

Danny stifled a laugh, realizing it wouldn't be the best thing for the situation at hand. _Funny the things we think of._

Danny pulled away, and started to lead Lindsay out of the courtroom, but she stayed put and gently pulled him back. He smiled slightly and just as they were about to kiss…

FLASH! A camera went off, and a herd of reporters came in, all questioning Lindsay at the same time, making it near impossible to hear what they were saying. _DAMN REPORTERS!_ Danny looked at Lindsay sadly and pulled her out of the room and away from the blood-thirsty people who interrupted them.

Pulling her into a corner, Danny started to shake his head in laughter. After a few moments, Lindsay began to as well. "Only us, Montana. Only us."

Lindsay smiled mischievously, "Well, they won't find us _here_, right?"

Danny smiled, and she was right, there wasn't anyone to interrupt them that time.


	4. Meanwhile

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I had finals all week and then traveled to Puerto Rico for the next. I've had nearly no time to write. BUT I have the next two chapters already written so… yeah. Don't own anything… So depressing… This chapter is the companion chapter to A Montanan Interlude. Takes place during the trial, except this is in New York.**

**Meanwhile**

At the same time that Danny was boarding the plane that would take him to his Montana, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Rhiana and Flack were finishing up the Luke Blade magic case.

After seeing Mac try out his magic skills, Flack felt a desire to do the same. _Anything you can do I can do better…_ Now, all he needed was some unsuspecting person to show off his abilities to.

"Rhiana!" Flack called out, "Come here for a second!" He waved her over into the breakroom and pointed to a chair. "Sit right down and watch Flack the Magnificent in his one night only show!"

Rhiana looked at him like he was a deranged psychopath, but did as he asked. "Flack, what are you doing?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time." He smiled and pulled out a paper rose from behind his back. "Now, an ordinary rose made out of paper, right?" Rhiana nodded skeptically, "Wrong!" With a flick of his wrist, Flack made it seem that the fake rose was transformed into a real one.

With a laugh, Rhiana accepted the flower and gave Flack a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room, shaking her head at him, and laughing her way down the hallway.

Minutes later, Flack was still sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. _She **kissed **me! _In his daze, he failed to notice Stella coming into the room and as she noted the smile on his face and the dazed look in his eye, she knew something was up.

"Flack?" She asked, "How's it going? What'd Rhiana do to you? Do we have a new case?" She fired quickly, hoping that he would slip up and answer all the questions, middle one especially.

"Good…" He sighed, "Rhiana kissed me and no, we don't have a new case…" He sighed before bolting upright and looking right a Stella ho had a huge smirk on her face. _Crap._

"Don't worry, "Stella began, "Your secret's safe with me."

----

"Rhiana," Mac started, en route to their crime scene, "Do you know where Danny is?"

Rhiana shook her head, "No… Why?"

"Well, ever since I told him to go home yesterday, he hasn't been answering his cell phone or house phone. I'm starting to get a little worried about it." He ducked his head, almost in shame.

_Mac really does care for his people… That's so sweet! _"I don't think you need to be worried, Danny can take care of himself. Honestly though, I don't know where he…" She stopped as a light bulb went off in her head. "Never mind, I'm ninety percent sure I know where he is."

Mac looked out the window for a second and they looked at each other before simultaneously saying, "Montana."

Mac shook his head, "Oh to be young and in love…" He sighed wistfully and smiled at Rhiana. "Well, my dear, here we are." He pulled up to the scene and let Rhiana out before trying to find a place to park.

"Hey Flack." Rhiana said, putting her hand on said detectives shoulder, "What do we got?"

"Oh, you know, triple murder, hundreds of suspects, the usual." He winked at her and led her into the house. When they saw the inside of the house, Rhiana's shoulder slumped, "Did I tell you it was a Halloween party and there was tons of fake blood everywhere?"

Rhiana glared at him, "No, you conveniently left that little detail out."

Flack smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

Rhiana gave Flack a half-hearted 'pfft' before putting the camera strap around her neck and starting towards the body which was currently hanging from the rafters by an iron-link chain.

"Well now," Mac's voice came out from behind them, "it looks like this guy's been hanging around the wrong crowd."

With that remark said, Mac turned around and walked away from the two detectives.

"What the hell, Mac?"

All that could be heard from him was the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the building.

Flack cleared his throat, "Now that that's over… What say we get cracking?" Rhiana nodded her agreement and proceeded to take pictures of the scene while Flack talked to the person who found the body.

"So Ms. Anderson." He began.

"It's Lakin," the blonde said in a southern accent, "Please, call me Lakin."

"Alright Lakin, what happened?"

She replied, "Well, my friend Sara and I decided to come to the party, and once we got here we went in search of the bathroom but Sara got distracted by this guy, I think his name was Thomas? Anyways, I kept lookin for one, but I took a wrong turn somewhere and almost ran into him." Lakin gestured to the body, "I know… sorry knew him."

Flack's head perked up, "You knew the victim?" Lakin nodded, "What's his name?"

"Evan. Evan McBride. I go to school with him down in Kentucky, Me, Sara, Evan and another kid named Wilson are all up here for a school trip."

"We're going to need to speak to Wilson and Sara, and if you could give me a call if you can remember anything else, please give me a call." Flack handed her his card.

"Of course I will."

Flack waved a uniform over to lead Lakin away from the scene before he made his way back over to where Rhiana was beginning to take blood samples from the walls and the floor, trying to determine which was human blood and which was not. "Vic's name is apparently Evan McBride. From Kentucky, on a school trip with three other kids including the one who found him."

Rhiana felt a pang of sadness in her chest; she knew how it felt to loose the people close to you. "That's rough." She shook her head sadly before returning to the daunting blood collection task. "I hate parties like this. There's blood everywhere. It's going to take forever to test for human blood."

"I guess what they say is true," Mac came up from behind them to hand Rhiana more swabs, "The truth is on the walls."

Rhiana and Flack looked at Mac in disbelief, "_What_?"

Rhiana tried to ignore the hideous one-liners that Mac was pulling as she grabbed her cell phone to call in Stella and Hawkes. "Hey Stell, do ya think that you could grab Hawkes and meet me at my scene. I need all the help I can get." Listening to Stella's reply she smiled, "Great, I'll see you soon." Looking over at Flack and then at Mac's retreating back she laughed and said, "Stell and Hawkes are coming over to help."

Flack nodded, "Good. I'll start interviewing the rest of the party goers. You good here?" Rhiana waved him off and he left her to do his thing.

It was almost an hour before Stella and Hawkes come to the scene, kits in hand, "Hey Rhiana," Hawkes began, "Sorry we're late. Traffic was a bitch."

Rhiana nodded in mock sympathy, "Aw… I'm sorry." She snorted, "Processing was wonderful! Such an easy scene."

Stella glared at her, "What do you need us to do?"

Rhiana switched to business mode, "Stella, can you go fingerprint the partiers so we can rule them out?" Stella nodded and walked away to where the uniforms were trying to keep the crowd calm. "Hawkes, I photographed the body, but not the rest of the scene yet. Can you take care of that for me and then start fingerprinting the place?"

"Sure."

Rhiana smiled before returning the task at hand.

What seemed to Rhiana as hours later, she finally came upon human blood on the wall as opposed to the stage blood found mostly everywhere else. She felt the urge to pump her fist in the air but repressed it.

Swabbing what she could, she motioned for Hawkes to come and take a few pictures of it. "I'm going to take the stuff back to the lab now; you got anything you need me to take?" Hawkes shook his head and she nodded, "Coolies, see you later then."

Once back at the lab, Rhiana was about to get started comparing the fingerprints that Stella had collected with the ones found on several possible murder weapons when Marty from the morgue paged her.

"So Marty, what d'ya have for me?"

Marty looked up from the repot he was filling out, "Found the COD of your vic."

"He bled out."

Marty shook his head, 'Nope, your vic was poisoned."

Rhiana's eyes widened, "What? But we found way to much blood at the scene for that not to have killed him… Are you sure it's poison?"

Marty looked at her and said in mock disbelief, "The stab wound wasn't anywhere where it could be fatal. It was enough to cause him to bleed, but that's not what killed him. It was poison. Do you seriously doubt my abilities?"

"Of course not, oh master of the morgue, I am merely stating how in the world is that possible? Did you send it to tox?"

Marty nodded, "I also found a partial piece of a fake fingernail and some silver flecks in the stab wound." When he showed the fingernail Rhiana smiled slightly. "What?"

"It seems that our damsel in distress may not have been a damsel in distress after all." Mac said, popping up from behind Marty.

"What? Mac? How did you get down here? And what the HELL are you talking about? What's with all the witty one-liners?" Mac only smiled and stalked out of the morgue.

Marty blinked twice before deciding to ignore Mac's comment, "What's with the fingernail? You seemed to recognize it."

"I believe that it belongs to a certain Kentuckian at the party. She had those obnoxiously bright pink nails, and she was dressed up as a princess, but she had a sword. Odd, huh?"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

In the interrogation room, Lakin was squirming under Flack's intense gaze and Rhiana's quiet stare. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

Neither Flack nor Rhiana said anything. Moments later Lakin cracked, "I got the sword from Sara, okay? But I swear I didn't poison him or stab him! I would never hurt Evan… I love him…"

Flack and Rhiana exchanged glances, "Did Sara do this?"

"I… I don't know… She stabbed him, that I know… But she wouldn't kill him…"

Rhiana stood up from her seat across from Lakin and walked towards the door, "Flack, keep her here, I'll be back later with some more questions." Flack grunted, "But now, I'm off to talk to a Mr. Wilson."

But before Rhiana could try to find Wilson, Adam ran into her literally. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Adam!" Rhiana cut him off of his rapid fire shots of apologies, "Do you have my results yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Adam searched around on the floor until he found the results, "It seems that Evan was poisoned with Belladonna."

"What?"

"Belladonna. Deadly nightshade. Devil's cherries. Naughty Man's cherries. Divale. Black cherry. Devil's herb-"

"Adam!" Rhiana said harshly, "Although I enjoy hearing all the synonyms that you think of for Belladonna, I _do _know what it is. I just find it interesting because it's so rare nowadays. You'd have to go to central Europe to find them… Or a nursery…" Recognition dawned in her eyes and as she ran off she yelled over her shoulder, "Thanks, Adam!"

Rushing towards the elevator, Rhiana grabbed Flack's arm and explained to him what Adam had found which proved difficult as she was short of breath after running throughout the lab looking for her partner. "So Evan was…." She panted, "drugged…" more shallow breathing, "belladonna…" flack couldn't deny that the noises she was making were a total turn-on. "Europe…"

Flack pulled her to a stop, "Okay, Rhiana, let's take a deep breath." Once she complied he continued, "Now, what were you saying about belladonna and Europe?"

"Evan was poisoned with belladonna. It's usually only found in Europe, except it can also be found in certain nurseries. Guess where Wilson works?" She looked at Flack expectantly.

"I'm guessing a nursery down in Kentucky?"

Rhiana smiled, "Yep. So, what say we go talk to him?"

Flack smiled as well, "I like the way you think. I'll drive."

"You always do!"

Flack merely smirked as he pushed her towards the door.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Pausing at the doorstep, Rhiana pulled off her bright yellow left pump, "Dear lord, these hurt. Do guys feel this way also, or do you have better luck with heels than I do?"

Flack looked at her oddly before opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, "I have no opinion on that."

"Oh. Okay. Carry on then."

Knocking on the motel room door, Flack yelled, "Wilson, NYPD, open the door!"

A young, blonde kid opened the door, "What can I do for you?" A slight southern accent could be heard, but it was nowhere near as noticeable as Lakin's. "Good golly! Those look like bananas!" He noticed Rhiana's bright yellow shoe, which she had yet to put back on.

"Right…" Flack said as Rhiana hurriedly put her shoe back on, "Wilson, you're going to need to come with us."

Wilson dropped his head and followed the two of them out.

"Why'd you do it?" Flack asked, this time forgoing the silent staring.

"Do what?"

"Kill him. Why'd you kill Evan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I did no such thing."

"You sure about that?" Flack asked, "Because we have several people saying that you were insanely jealous of Evan. And that the nursery you work at back in Kentucky apparently grows belladonna. Is any of that true?"

Wilson stayed quiet for a second longer before exploding, "Could you please make her stop staring like that? Just… Blink or something!" He turned to Flack, "I did it! Okay? Lakin and I were together before he came into the picture. She started to fall in love with him, and when she broke up with me to go out with him, nothing I did to get her back worked! The only way to get her back was to kill him! Just make her STOP STARING!"

Rhiana smirked and turned to the uniform standing in the corner, "Book him."

Once Wilson was led out of the interrogation room, Rhiana's cell phone spouted off Kenny Chesney's _Beer in Mexico_.

"Hey Lindsay."

"_Hey Rhiana" _Lindsay's happy voice came over the line.

"Well you sound happy, something good happen at the trial?" _Like Danny coming?_

"_Well, he was found guilty!_"

_Wait for it…_

"_And while I was giving my testimony Danny came! Can you believe it? Danny actually CAME to Montana! How did he Mac to let him have some time off?_"

Rhiana smiled, it was good to hear her so happy and she didn't have the heart to tell her that Danny didn't ask for time off. _Let's not burst that bubble._

"That's so sweet. Told you he liked you!"

"_And he kissed me!_" Lindsay squealed.

But Rhiana squealed louder.

"WHAT?! FINALLY!" Her voice attracted several people's attention. "How was it?"

Lindsay sighed, "_It was fan-fuckin-tastic!_" Rhiana knew it must have been good, Lindsay never swore, "_Ten times better than a huge bag of nutter butters!_"

_What the hell?_ "What? Nutter butters?"

"_What?_" Lindsay said defensively, "_They're really good! And…_" Rhiana could hear someone talking to Lindsay on the other side of the line, "_Sorry, that was my sister, look, I need to go talk to a couple people, do ya wanna talk to Danny?_"

"Sure. Love you **nutter**!"

Rhiana could hear Lindsay grumbling, "_Love you too, **Butter**. Here's Danny._"

Rustling came from the other end and Danny's voice came over the line, "_Hey Rhiana!_"

"Hey Danny."

"_Uh… Can you do me a favor and go talk to Mac? I sorta forgot to tell him I was leaving and I never asked him for any time off…_"

Rhiana laughed at him, "How much time should I try to get you?"

"_Ugh… A week should be okay, two would be best._"

Rhiana nodded, "Will do, but you owe me now and don't think I won't collect! Oh, and treat her well. If you don't you not only have her Montana family to worry about, but her New York family as well. I'm not sure which's worse, Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Stella and I with our guns along with Marty, Sid and Peyton with their assorted tools and Adam's vast knowledge of chemicals or Lindsay's dad with a shotgun."

"_Yeah… Personally I think that Stella's, Marty's or your wrath would be the worst. Montana's dad would have a harder time killing me whilst we're in different states, but you guys are around me all the time and could make my life a living hell. I won't hurt her._"

"Good." Rhiana smiled, "I gotta go now, Flack wants me."

"_That he does Rhiana, that he does._"

"Shut up or I won't go talk to Mac for you." Danny clammed up and with cheekily she said, "That's right Messer, I own you now. Well, I better go see what Flack wants and then I'll go talk to Mac for you. And if he doesn't give in I'll talk to Stella and she'll make him do it."

"_Good. Good. I'll talk to you later then?_"

"Of course. Remember, we all love you, but we love Lindsay more, so don't hurt her or you'll have us to answer to. Talk to you later!"

"_What? Wait!_" But he was only talking to a dial tone. "Bye?"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Phew, long chapter XP Obviously, nothing in life is perfect, and the story title suggests that something bad is going to happen... Bum bum bum... Reviews make my day :) Oh and a little side note- in this story Marty makes a lot of appearances, I like his character and he's also good friends with Lindsay. Now that that's established...**


	5. I'm Not That Girl

**In Puerto Rico, besides the group I was in, there was a group from Kentucky and one from Missouri. Sara, Lakin, Wilson and Evan were the Kentuckians. And when Wilson saw someone's bright yellow high heels, he said "Good golly! Those look like bananas!" Credit for that line goes to him. Anyways, I only own Rhiana and Sheila. Nothing else :( The Calleigh mentioned is the Calleigh from CSI: Miami. But I digress. Here's chapter 4.**

**I'm not that girl**

_Don't wish, don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_There's a girl I know,_

_He loves her so,_

_I'm not that girl._

"I honestly cannot believe it." Lindsay spoke, "I mean, this is the longest I've been seeing a guy ever since the shooting!"

"_That's so great, sweetie!"_ Lindsay's friend Calleigh said, "_I'm so happy for you. So, tell me all about him!"_

"Well, his name is Danny Messer. He's a CSI as well, so we don't really go through those periods of time where we barely see each other for days on end. He has blonde, spiky hair, these INCREDIBLE blue eyes, has got a good three inches on me, so he's about 5'10. And he makes me happy, C! He makes me so happy!

Calleigh could practically feel Lindsay smiling through the phone, "_How bad does that smile of yours hurt? It has got to be gigantic with the way you're talking. I think I can feel it here in Miami!"_ Lindsay blushed, even though she knew that Calleigh couldn't see it, "_I'm really glad that you finally let yourself love again. He sounds perfect for you. Listen, I've got to go, I'll talk to later, ok, Chica?"_

"Love you!"

"_Love you, too!_"

Lindsay hung up and stared at disbelief at the phone, as if it would answer her. _Am I in love with him? _Realizing that her phone was not an oracle to look for answers, she decided to forgo dinner, and think about it over a nice bath. _A bath will clear my mind. _As she sunk down into the warm water, she let her thoughts drift and stayed that way until the rapidly decreasing temperature in the tub caused her to get out and towel off.

But as she started to put her pajamas on, the phone again started to ring. _Geez, I feel popular today._

"Monroe." She answered.

"_Hey sweetie!" _Rhiana's voice could be heard on the other line along with what sounded like Flack's snickering laugh.

"Hey Rhi. What's up?"

"_Well, me and the gang are going out for a drink tonight, do ya wanna come?_"

Lindsay grinned, "Who exactly does this gang include?"

"_Stel, Flack, Pino, Sid, Hawkes, Adam obviously me, and I think that we were even able to convince Mac to come!_"

Lindsay nodded, but realized that Rhiana couldn't see her, "Of course I'll come, I'll meet you there."

_And back to the closet!_

About two hours later, Lindsay stepped into the bar and looked around for the telltale signs of the team, loud, boisterous and havoc causing. It didn't take long, the noise could have been heard from a hundred feet away.

"Linds!" Adam cried, sounding drunk as a skunk (**a/n. My mom says that.**) "How's it going my darling?"

"Good, good." Lindsay smiled as she reached the table. The team acknowledged her before turning back to their conversations. She poked Flack until he moved over allowing her room to squeeze into the booth. _Aren't these made for like, four people? Oh well, we're all friends here! And if I just keep scooting over, maybe Flack will have to put his arm around Rhiana. They'll get all nice and cozy and then… _Rhiana and Flack looked at each other shyly and turned away very fast. _A girl can always wish, right?_

Stella leaned across the table and smirked as she said, "I'm surprised you aren't with Danny right now." Lindsay gave her a questioning look, 'It's your six month anniversary today, right?"

_How does she remember these things?_ "Uh… Yeah. Dan said he had to work tonight. I'll call him later tonight, go somewhere, do something."

Stella smiled at the CSI rookie, whose face lit up everytime that she started talking about the other youngest member of the team. _It's so sweet! They both really deserve each other. It's a perfect match. She's the yin to his yang, or is she the yang? Either way, it's a match made in… Oh hell no. _

Stella's grin faded into a frown as she spied someone sitting at the other end of the room with a bleach-blonde, spray-on tan tramp sitting next to him. _Messer. Maybe it's just his sister…_ That thought was pushed out of her head as soon as she saw him lean over and kiss her in a way that honestly shouldn't be allowed in public. _That bastard. I'm going to kill him._

Stella was drawn out of her thoughts of what ways she could kill Danny and not need to worry about evidence being found when Mac whispered in her ear, "Is that Danny over there?"

"With the beach-blonde tramp?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Stella snarled. _He is dead. D-E-A-D._

Rhiana looked at them oddly, and leaned forward, "I like to whisper, too!" Stella jumped and Mac gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, off in my own little world right now. Don't worry, I'm fine." Stella lied. _I'm not fine. I'm going to go on a homicidal rampage right now, but you don't need to know that. _

Rhiana, along with Flack and Lindsay looked at her strangely, but Rhiana and Lindsay shrugged it off and continued their conversation. Flack, however, realized that something was up, and he turned around to see if Mac and Stella were staring at something in particular. His eyes widened at what he saw, Danny sitting _alone_ at the bar.

_That's easily fixed! _

"Hey! Hey, Dan my man!" Flack yelled as he popped up out of his seat, waving like a maniac at Danny who slowly turned around looked at him with a deer in the headlights look. Don waved him over, and Danny walked toward him, slowly, and _guiltily?_ Flack shook that thought out of his head.

"Guys, look! I found Waldo!"

Lindsay's eyes lit up as she looked at him, "Hey!" She said happily. "I thought you had to work tonight?"

"Hey…" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Work, right. Well…" Luckily, he was saved from having to tell his girlfriend why he was lying about working when the reason he lied came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweetie, why'd you leave?" She squeaked.

Everyone cringed at her voice, minus Danny who looked like he wanted to disappear on the spot. "Baby, who are these people?"

Sid looked over to Stella and mouthed, "_Baby?_"

"Um, these are my coworkers, Flack, Hawkes, Lindsay, Rhiana, Stella, Mac, Sid, Adam and Marty. Guys, this is-"

"I'm his girlfriend, Sheila. Today's our three month anniversary!" She said happily, completely blind to the death glares that both she and Danny were receiving from everyone but Lindsay, she instead looked like she was about to cry. Danny, however, didn't miss any of the looks, and he skillfully avoided Lindsay and Stella's eyes, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep it together.

"Do ya mind if we join you?" Sheila asked.

Noting that no one was going to say anything, Mac spoke up, "Sure." _Don't smile._ _It's not because I like you, or because I want to like you, or Danny for that matter. No, it's because I want to make the spiky-haired one's life a living hell._

Lindsay looked at the ground uncomfortably, and stammered out, "It's getting late guys, I think I'm going to head home." A glance at the clock revealed it was only 7:30, but no one questioned her motives. She grabbed her bag and practically ran out. Marty gave Danny a glare that could have sent him to the morgue, and he followed her out the door.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" Marty cried out, "Hold up!" He grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the door. His gaze turned soft and caring when he saw her tear stained face.

She turned away and furiously tried to wipe away her tears, but it was to no avail, the tears kept falling. With her head down, and shoulders slumped, she turned back around, "What do you want, Marty?" She sniffled.

"Oh, girlie. Come here, babe." He pulled her into a hug and held her there while she sobbed silently on his shoulder. _I'm going to kill Danny, the bastard._

Lindsay slowly pulled back, sniffed once and gave Marty a watery smile. "I think I'm going to go home. I'm not in the mood to be around anyone right now."

Marty nodded and flagged down a cab. He handed the driver a fifty and told him, "Get her home safely, 'k?" The driver nodded at him, and drove off towards Lindsay's apartment. _I'm sorry, girlie. If this is how he treats you, you're much better off without him. _

-------

Lindsay thanked the cabbie and trudged towards the stairs. _The view's great, but the walk sucks. _

If there was anything that she'd learned from her colleagues and from her work, it was to lock the door behind you, and even if you're expecting someone, don't buzz them up without checking who they were. So, after entering her flat, she immediately locked the door behind her.

She flopped down on the couch and began to sob, feeling like it was all her fault. _If I decided to sleep with him, maybe he wouldn't have cheated on me… Aw, who am I kidding, this is Danny we're talking about. **The** Danny Messer. The player of the lab. I should have known coming into this that this is what was going to happen. _

She stood up to go take another bath. _Second one tonight, maybe this one will actually help clear my mind. All I need is a big bottle of wine, my music and then I can get this party started. _

A raid of her fridge revealed no wine, only a bottle of vodka. _Stronger than I would like, but at least I don't need to drink as much to get totally and completely hammered. _She grabbed that, her _Wicked_ cd, and plopped into the bathtub.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl. _

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl.

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so,  
I'm not that girl.

Lindsay frowned as she listened to the song. _Well, Ms. Elpheba, you and I are not so different. So it's blonde hair that he likes, eh? Well, that describes the exact opposite of me. So it's Sheila he wants, then it's Sheila he's going to get. We're through. _

One tear fell at her revelation. _We're done, and I'm not going to cry over him anymore. No more. _Looking around her apartment, seeing the pictures of them, and all the little reminders of him. Her bottom lip trembled; she took a deep breath, and grabbed a trash bag. All of the memories, all of the good times, they were going out the window. The pictures went into the bag along with the gifts and notes he'd sent. All traces of him were gone, and they weren't coming back.

_No more. _

------

**So… What do ya think? Reviews make my day, and help me write faster. If you want more, well, ask and you shall receive.**


	6. I'm Movin On

**Quick update... This little… well, not really little chapter is full of Danny/Lindsay angst. So she's the only thing I own. Not the wonderfulness that is CSI: NY or any of the songs that will be sung. Mind you, I hate writing angst. I'm not good at torturing people. But it is terribly fun, I'm sadistic like that. A few more angsty chapter coming up. Then, fluff once more! And Danny and Lindsay WILL be together!**

**I'm Movin On**

'_Hey, this is Lindsay. I screen all my calls, so leave me a message telling me why I shouldn't be screening yours!'_

"Fuck." Danny swore, flinging his cell phone to the couch. _Damnit, Montana! I'm sorry! _"Jesus, Linds, I just want to apologize…"

Unknown to Danny, five miles across town, Lindsay was having a pity party all her own, but she had friends to help her through it. Two to be exact. Their names? Ben and Jerry. Specifically, Cherries Garcia. The best. _Who needs guys anyways? All they cause is trouble. I'm over him. I'm so over Danny… Who am I kidding? I'm so not over him. _

The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. _Screw it. I'm not going to talk to anyone. _

'_Hey Lindsay'_ Rhiana's voice came over the line, _I can totally understand if you don't want to hang out tonight, but me, Stell and a couple other people… Not Flack… Are going over to Sullivan's. If you want to come…'_

Lindsay picked up the phone. "Hey Rhi. That sounds good; I could use a distraction right now."

'_Awesome! We're meeting there at 9:30, 'kay?'_

"Okay, love ya Nutter!"

'_Love ya Butter!'_

CSI NY CSI NY

Stepping into the bar, Lindsay peered around, looking for a sign of anyone she knew. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught glimpse of Flack, and she strode over there promptly.

"Hey Lindsay" was the general greeting, she just smiled sadly and wormed her way in between Stella and Hawkes. _This is exactly what I need. All my friends, and a day off tomorrow so I can get so fucking plastered that I don't remember a single thing that has happened and I WON'T have to go to work with a hangover. Perfect._

"So, Lindsay…" Stella said with a concerned look on her face, "How are you doing, Sweetie?"

"In all honestly Stell? Not good. I'm not having a good week. Yesterday, found out that Danny had been sleeping around and I _just_ learned that I'm going to have to go to the departmental psychologist on Tuesday. Apparently the higher ups don't believe that I'm really over everything. Who would have known? So this hasn't really been one of my top ten favorite moments. But, like all things, good or bad, they pass."

Stella gave her a half smile, "But what better company to have than this, eh? Not to mention, you can get totally smashed and not have to worry about it tomorrow. If only all breakups were like that." _Come on, Lindsay, give me a smile. Laugh for me._

Lindsay smiled, "If only." She replied wistfully. Her attention turned to the stage and Hawkes poked her side.

"You should go sing. We all went up there; you should too! Besides, it's karaoke, who cares if you stink!"

That really made Lindsay laugh, and she was about to decline when the man of the hour started to walk over to their table. _Shit._ "You know what, Doc. Hawk? I think I will." She skirted her way over to the bar just before Danny reached the booth.

"Hey guys," Danny said, sitting down in the spot Lindsay was just in. Stella only gave him a glare, and everyone else nodded a hello. _Crap. This is going to be hell._ He would have left, but the person who was going to be singing next stopped him.

Hearing Lindsay's name, he swiveled in his seat to see her walking across the stage, an annoyed and unhappy look on her face, it was barely visible, but there, and yet she was still exuding confidence that only she had.

"Well, as he said, my name's Lindsay. I've had a lot of crap going on in my life, I started to face my past, and I gotta say I was doing pretty well. Good job, good friends, and a good boyfriend. Or so I thought. I just found out a few days ago he was cheating on me. These next few songs go out to him, and my home. Wherever that is."

Lindsay nodded for the music to start and she waited for a few bars before started singing, her voice slightly raw from all the crying she did the previous night, but still sounding perfectly in tune.

_I've dealt with my ghosts_

_And I've faced all my demons_

_Finally content, with a past I regret._

_I found you find strength in your moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame,_

_Trapped in the past for too long_

_I'm movin on._

_I've lived in this place_

_And I know all the faces_

_Each one is different_

_But they're always the same._

_They mean me no harm_

_But it's time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change._

_But I've never dreamed home _

_Would end up where I don't belong._

_I'm movin on._

Flack was extremely confused. _I thought she was mad at Danny. Are we part of this problem too? She's gotta know that we would do anything to help her. _He looked around the table, but none of their faces betrayed a sense of confusion.

_I'm movin on,_

_At last I can see,_

_Life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I know, there's no guarantees_

_But I'm not alone_

_There comes a time_

_In everyone's life,_

_When all you can see are the years passin' by_

_And I've made up my mind _

_That those days are gone._

_I've sold what I could_

_And packed what I couldn't._

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town._

_I've loved like I should_

_But lived like I shouldn't._

_I had to loose everything to find out._

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road._

_I'm moving on._

Danny could barely stand to listen to anymore of this, but he knew that he had to. Lindsay was singing these songs for him, and as much as it pained him to, he had to endure it.

_I'm movin on._

_I'm movin on._

Lindsay looked around at the crowd, making eye-contact with everyone, except for Danny. She couldn't look at him until she got everything out. Looking at the bartender one more time, she motioned for him to start the next song.

"And this song- well, let's just hope that he takes it to heart."

_From the moment that we met  
My world was turned around, upside down  
To some degree I still regret  
My memory for keepin you around  
Girl I thought that you were mine  
But my broken hearts been shattered  
One too many times _

And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces

_Someone let you down again  
So you turn to me, your convenient friend  
Oh but I know what you're doin  
And what you hope to find  
I've seen it a thousand times  
Oh the fire we had before  
Are now just bitter ashes  
Left scattered on the floor_

Danny let his head hit the table with a quiet thud. _I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. _

And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces

Stella smiled, but it didn't reach all the way to her eyes. Something about Lindsay made the mother hen in her come out full force, and she was proud of her little chickadee for standing up for herself. Noting Danny silently hitting his head on the table, she smirked. _You go girl. Danny deserves every bit of what you dish out tonight. _

Yeah...

I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here babe  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
We both know that you don't need me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

Lindsay smiled her first real smile of the night at the applause the audience was giving her, "Thank you everyone," she said into the mike before started to walk off the stage where, at the bottom was Rhiana with another drink.

Lindsay had a quizzical look on her face, and when Rhiana handed her the glass she told her, "Danny's over there, and I think that it might be easier to face him if you had a couple more drinks. Or maybe it would be easier if you didn't drink. I'm not sure."

Lindsay smiled her thanks, took a deep breath, and walked over reluctantly. _I get the feeling that I'm going to be needing more than one drink tonight._

"Damn girlie!" Marty was the first comment, "Who knew that you that good?" Deciding not to take offence at his statement, she pushed him over and squeezed in the only open spot, between him and Adam. _Much better company than those sitting next to Stella!_

From across the table, Flack leaned over while everyone else was drinking and acting merrily, in some cases more than others, and looked at Lindsay with a concerned expression. "Linds, the first song, you were singing about how the people here are not letting you change and that you don't belong here. You're right, we'd never hurt you, but if you want to change I'm behind you on it. And believe me; you belong here as much as the rest of us. What's going on?"

Lindsay frowned and ducked her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, it's just a song. Besides, I'm taking care of it on Monday."

_A song you picked for some reason. What's going on right now with you? Monday you go back to work… Probably to talk to Danny. I got it. Good for you!_

Lindsay tried to ignore the obvious elephant in the room named Danny, and it worked for the most part, the most awkward moment only being when she was being praised for her singing, mostly how Danny said nothing.

_Not like I expected him to._

Her plan would have worked to, if it wasn't for the fact that they were all slightly tipsy in no condition to drive, and there was a shortage of taxis.

All of the team, save Lindsay, Danny, Mac and Stella, had been lucky enough to snag a cab back home, and the rest were stuck outside, waiting around in the cold, in a rather awkward silence, for the next opportunity to grab a taxi and leave. Stella nudged Mac and whispered into his ear, "We should try to let them work this out. Let's ditch and walk to the subway." She walked over to Lindsay, gave her a hug as did Mac, and the two left, leaving Lindsay and Danny in an even more uncomfortable silence.

_It hasn't been this bad since the first day we met. _

"Linds, I'm sorry. I really am. Sheila was just a… She was just a fling. She meant nothing to me; it was just sex, ok? She _wasn't _my girlfriend. I have no feelings for her; she was only a way to get some frustration out." Noting the pissed look that was quickly making it's way onto Lindsay's face, he realized that was the _exact_ thing that she didn't want to hear.

"So because I wasn't ready to sleep with you, you decided that you needed to go hop in the sack with someone else? Was I not worth waiting for?" Her voice started out angry, but towards the end it dropped down to a whisper. "Am I not worth anything to you?" A tear fell down her face and Danny's heart broke knowing that it was his fault it was there. But before he could stutter out an apology, Lindsay flagged down a cab and was whisked off to her apartment.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

**Do ya really think that she's going to talk to Danny over this? They act like a couple of teenagers in the first few episodes together, and right now they're keeping that mindset about the breakup. Immature people. Stupid Danny. Lindsay won't forgive you rigt away!**


	7. Something I have to do

**Well, here we go again. Don't own them. Own Rhiana. Last chapter, there were a few errors, but I have a feeling that you all understood it… And Lindsay's past, I took what tptb gave us and tacked on a little bit more. So yeah, this is starting to get kinda AU. But before I start rambling, here is chapter 7… **

**Something I have to do**

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Mac but… This is something that I have to do."

Mac sighed, "Well, you know that there will always be a place for you here, right? We're not going to let anyone fill your spot. We survived without Rhiana, so we can deal with this number. I'm not saying I'm pleased, but if you need to, I understand. But can you do me one favor?"

"Of course." Lindsay said, "What is it?"

"Say goodbye to everyone. Or almost everyone, and call us when you land. Also, please don't make this a permanent thing. I don't think that we could deal with you being gone for a very long time."

"I'll say goodbye to some people, leave letters or phone calls to others that are too hard to face." Lindsay gave Mac a hug, "Thanks again, Mac."

"Two more things, first: tell Lt. Caine that Mac Taylor says hello."

"What about the second?"

"Will you tell me why?" Mac said with a sheepish look on his face, almost like he was ashamed to be asking.

"I'll tell you in your letter. It'll explain everything." Lindsay said before giving him a hug. "Take care of everyone, especially Danny. No matter how mad I am at him, he's still one of my best friends." She whispered, "He's going to need a lot of support from you guys."

Mac nodded, "Take care of yourself, kiddo. Come back to us soon."

Lindsay gave him a watery smile as she left the room to go find Rhiana and Marty.

"Hey! Hey, Rhiana!"

At the sound of her name, Rhiana spun around, "Yes, my dearie?"

"Um, will you come with me to go collect Marty and then head to lunch? I've got something that I need to tell the both of you," Rhiana looked confused but agreed anyways, "Thanks."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Okay, enough secrets. What's going on?" Lindsay smiled, her friends always got straight to the point.

"There's no easy way to say this but… I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm transferring."

Eyebrows raised, Marty replied, "That's not what I expected." He glanced at Rhiana who had the same general reaction before returning his gaze to Lindsay, "Are you serious? Are you really going to do that?"

Lindsay bowed her head slightly, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Rhiana frowned, "Where? When? And Lindsay… Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Miami, I leave tomorrow and so many reasons why." Noting that this required further explanation she continued, "There's the thing with Danny, and it's getting way to awkward when I work with him. People have been treating me like I'm made of glass and like I'm going to break at any moment since everyone found out about the Montana thing. And so much has happened lately, from Flack being blown up, the Holly case, the trial and now the Danny thing. I really just need some time to think everything out."

Rhiana's eyes bugged, "Flack was blown up?! And who's Holly?!"

Lindsay and Marty laughed, "About a year ago there was a murder and the building it was in had a bomb that went off. Lindsay was actually caught in it as well as Mac and Flack. Mac and Linds were fine, just a few scratches but Flack was the worst. A copier fell on him and he spent some time in a coma."

Lindsay jumped after Marty finished, "About six months ago there was a jewelry store robbery case, we call it the Holly case because the perps were all dressed like Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffanys. Anyways, one of them was murdered, and one was taken hostage. They led us to Mosi Ghedi who was selling blood diamonds to the store that the Holly's robbed.

"The third girl was going to give everything back in return for her friend's safety, but we got to her first. We looked pretty similar, and we didn't have enough time to get an undercover there… So I was sent in. I got up there, Ghedi realized that I wasn't Beth, and I dropped the flash grenade I was carrying, tackled the girl, and Ghedi was arrested."

"And Danny hugged her!" Marty popped in, "But back to the topic at hand. You **are** coming back, right?"

Lindsay nodded once, "I should be back in a month or two. I'll stay in touch, but please don't tell anyone where I am. I really don't want anyone coming after me." She stood up to give each of them a hug, "I'm going to miss you guys."

Unable to keep it in, Rhiana let a single tear fall, "I'll miss you Nutter. Love you."

"Love you too, Butter."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"She WHAT?!"

Mac involuntarily took a step backwards. Danny could be very frightening when he was pissed off at someone. "She asked for a transfer, and I let her."

"How could you do that Mac?" Danny exploded and Stella and Hawkes nodded in agreement.

_At least they seem to have gotten over Danny's infidelity. _

"I did it because-" Rhiana, who had been walking past Mac's office, cut him off.

"He did it because it was what Lindsay wanted and needed. Do you seriously think that this decision was easy for him to make? Lindsay was one of his best investigators."

"Danny," She walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, "you really need to get over yourself. While you played a very large part in it, you aren't the only reason she left, okay? We're all to blame so grow up, shut up," She emphasized each with a poke on his chest, "and all of you- figure out a way to apologize when she gets back." With that said, Rhiana stalked off to DNA.

Feeling quite humbled, Danny hung his head, "Sorry."

"It's fine." In an attempt to appease the three upset detectives, he opened a drawer and grabbed three of the envelopes he received earlier. "Lindsay gave me these, they're addressed to the three of you." After handing them out he started talking again, "She also gave me some strict instructions. Don't read anyone else's letter, got it?" Danny grunted and Stella and Hawkes nodded, "Good. Now go home. Shift's over, I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, Mac shooed them from his office.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Twenty minutes later, Stella double checked that she locked her door and set out to make her dinner. Once that had been completed she sat down at her table and opened Lindsay's letter. "Let's see what you have to say for yourself, Linds."

_Stella_

_I apologize that I couldn't say goodbye to your face. It was cowardly of me, but I wouldn't have been able to keep it together and I didn't want you to think less of me. But I digress._

_I know you, and I know you probably have a lot of questions for me, so I'll do my best to answer the ones that I'd think you'd ask. Mainly why I had to leave, right? Well, that's a loaded question. Obviously there's the Danny thing. Work was getting really awkward when we're around each other and I was getting sick and tired of all of the pity looks I was getting. _

_Also the Montana ordeal. Believe me when I say that no one has treated me the same since they found out. I had to go to a place where no one (well… one person knows… but still…) knows about it. They wouldn't treat me like I was going to break at any moment. Most of all I needed to clear my head. _

_After all that has happened, between Flack and the bomb to Mosi Ghedi to Montana and Daniel Cadence to Danny and his cheating ways my brain feels like it's going to explode. Boom. Where I'm going will allow me to think everything over. _

_Also, trust me – this isn't permanent. I will come back, I'm not sure when, but it won't be long, a month or two. Take care of yourself and keep a watch on Rhiana, Marty and especially Danny. I'm worried about what will happen to him. This is something I need to do, so please don't think poorly of me. I'm sorry I had to leave this way._

_Lindsay_

Stella closed her eyes and sighed because looking back, everything that Lindsay said was true. _I'm sorry Lindsay._

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Living slightly farther away than Stella, it took Hawkes about half an hour to get home and another 30 minutes before he could sit down to read his letter.

_Hawkes_

_I want to apologize right off the bat for leaving without saying a proper goodbye. You're a great friend and while you didn't deserve this, it's much easier to explain everything in a letter rather than in person. I won't ramble anymore, so here it goes, I hope it answers what you'd like to know. _

_Why I left- it had nothing to do with you personally, but rather the team as a whole. Ever since Danny cheated on me (feels weird to say that) all I've been seeing is pity, and I've had enough of that in my life already. Also every since you guys found out about my Montana… ordeal… and going to court, I've been treated like a porcelain doll or rather like I was going to break or explode. I would have if I was treated like that very much longer. I need a chance to think about what's happening in my life now- you know, reflecting, clearing my head, deciding what to do. _

_This will give me a chance to do it in an environment where only one person knows what happened and who doesn't treat me like glass. I won't be treated differently, and I need that right now or I really will explode. _

_This isn't going to be forever, remember that. I'll be gone for a month, maybe two , I'm not sure. But I'll keep in touch. Take care, okay? I couldn't stand to lose anyone else that I care about. I'll miss ya Doc Hawk._

_Lindsay_

_P.S. When I get back, if you don't hate my guts, are ya up for a Spiderman movie marathon? The third one comes out soon :D _

"I'll miss you too." He said softly, "And DUH! We're so going to the Spiderman movie!"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Danny, although he lived the closest, took the longest to wait before reading it. Whether it was out of guilt or not, he waited nearly two hours after getting home to open it. "Here goes nothing."

_Danny_

_Words cannot explain how I feel or at least capture them accurately. Sad, mad, pissed off (Hell hath no fury like Lindsay scorned?), disappointed maybe? My point – you broke my heart, at least what little of what was left of it. But, I figure that after everything I put you through, you deserve an explanation, so here we go._

_I stood you up on the night we were supposed to go out because the Bozeman DA called and told me that they had possibly found the man who murdered my friends that day back in Montana. It brought back all of the memories I tried to forget and I couldn't function that night. I almost called in, but I need to keep my mind occupied or else I'd have to remember. It's rather ironic actually, I try to forget my friend's murders by focusing on other people's murders. Huh. I didn't tell you right at the beginning because everyone (or almost everyone) has left me once they found out and I couldn't bear to loose you like I lost the others._

_Rather than just trying to explain it this way, let me tell you a little story. It begins right after my friends were killed. I retreated into my shell, built up my walls – whatever you want to call it. I was like that for several years, until I got into college. Although I went to the University of Montana, I was far enough away that no one knew about it unless I told them. _

_That's were I met Derek. Derek McNay. He was so much like you Danny, impulsive, protective, the whole hero complex. Looking back, all he was really missing was the accent, glasses and IQ. We dated for awhile and I ended up telling him about the shooting. You have no idea how ecstatic I was that he didn't leave me, he was the first in quite a long time. But that was were the good luck ended. Three weeks later he raped me. Twice. I still don't know why, but he did. I reported it, but the police didn't believe because there wasn't any credible evidence, it was all circumstantial. D.J. Pratt? Think of him, only more sleazy. And younger. And Derek didn't smell like paint thinner._

_I had a hard time trusting anyone after that because I had a problem yet again- people would leave me or hurt me._

_My next boyfriend… was married. He had a kid and I didn't know. I'm a CSI for corn's sake! How did I not realize it? Broke up with him. Last I heard his wife divorced him. Power to her_

_. Since then I've had an insanely hard time opening up to people, that is, until an annoying New Yorker with a crazy accent wormed his way into my heart, sneaking right over my walls to become one of my best friends. I never meant to fall in love with you, Danny. I didn't want to, but it happened. I didn't tell you about my past because… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you._

_Eventually you did find out, and miraculously you didn't leave me. But then, because I didn't sleep with you… You didn't feel like I was worth waiting for. That's almost as bad as the people who left me, if not worse. At least they didn't pretend to go along with everything. _

_That brings us to the present. You broke my heart, Danny, and I won't deny that it hurt, but I also won't deny that I don't love you, because I still do. However, I don't know if I'm going to be able to forgive you. That's why I'm taking this transfer. I need to work some things out, and I can't do it with you around. _

_I'll be back, this isn't forever, a month, maybe more, at least until I figure everything out. Stay out of trouble, I don't want to come back and have to visit you in jail. It's not on my list of things to do. Most of all, please don't come and try to find me because it's going to defeat the purpose of me leaving._

_I'll keep in contact with everyone to let you all know who I'm doing and what's going on. Please take care of yourself because even if I'm pissed off, I still care for you._

_Montana _

By the end of the letter, Danny didn't know what to do. First and foremost he wanted to track down Derek and the married guy for hurting her, but then he remembered how badly that he must have hurt her.

_You didn't feel I was worth waiting for…_ That was the line that made him feel like a total jackass. The line the made him want to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge or off the Empire State Building because it was a bold faced lie. She was worth waiting for.

Realizing that he was alone and that no one could see him, Danny finally let himself cry because… Well because he loved her too.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**The end of this chapter makes me really depressed. But I like it anyways. Reviews? I'm not going to be able to post for about a week... Work and school... Bleh XP So I wanted to get this chapter up before my hibernation so to speak.**


	8. Goin' To Miami

**Woo! Back now, damn school ;) That last chapter is the last depressing, Danny you're an idiot chapter, at least for now. We all know that Danny doesn't think some of his actions through, but that's why we love him! I own Danny and the rest of the cast… Maybe not… With this notice done I guess we're…**

**Goin' To Miami**

Miami was hot. And muggy. That was what Lindsay first noticed when she stepped out of Miami International Airport. Well, that and the fact it was harder to get a cab down here than back home… New York… _This is home for the next few months_.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked as he helped Lindsay put her bag in the trunk.

"Miami-Dade crime lab, please."

The lab didn't seem all that different from the New York one. The walls were mostly plexi-glass, making it easy to watch someone walking around or stare at the people working. _Rhiana and I had some good times making the techs nervous with that_.

As she neared Horatio's office, she could see the vague outline of a large group of people. Muffled conversations floated out the door as well.

"Why are we getting a new CSI?"

"Everyone, please settle down."

"I heard she's from _Montana_! How hick is that?"

"HEY! Don't mock the country girl!"

Lindsay laughed quietly, she found CSIs to be quite hilarious when exposed to something new, it was when they got a new piece of equipment, excited to see/use it, and slightly unnerved that there's something, you know, _new_. Yes, Lindsay thought CSIs to be silly people even though she was one herself.

Eager to dispel any rumors and rid them of any pre-judgments, Lindsay knocked on the door frame and cleared her throat, "Um, Lieutenant Caine?" The red-haired man looked up from his conversation with a middle aged black woman.

"Ah, I'm guessing this is Lindsay Monroe?"

Lindsay grinned, "Yep. It's nice to meet you."

A handsome Cuban man stepped up and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Lindsay. I'm Eric Delko." He gave her a disarming grin that could only be described as 'charming.'

The black woman slapped him on the back of the head, "No hitting on the new girl." She turned to Lindsay, "Hi, sweetie, I'm Alexx Woods, the ME." Lindsay nodded politely as the next person approached her.

"Tripp. Detective Frank Tripp." A gruff man stuck his hand out and Lindsay hesitantly took it. _Definitely not like the New York detectives! At least they don't look like they're going to hurt me. Eep._

It was obvious that Lindsay was somewhat frightened by him as her eyes widened slightly and her stance took on a more defensive state. "Oh, baby, don't be scared of Tripp." Alexx said, putting her arm around Lindsay who was slightly unnerved by this action, "He's one of the good guys, never hurt anyone."

"Except for the perps!" A southern voice chirped in from behind them. "Linds? Is that you?"

Lindsay spun around at the sound of Calleigh's voice, "CALLEIGH!" The two friends embraced each other and pulled apart with giant grins on their faces.

The majority of the group looked surprised to see that their Calleigh knew this New Yorker, but Horatio never let on.

"How've you been?" Calleigh asked gently, "Are you holding up okay?"

"I've seen better days, but believe me, this is a huge step up from the way I was a few days ago."

Calleigh smiled and almost like she was seeing everyone for the first time jumped back a little in surprise, "Wait… Huge group of people… Another CSI coming… YOU being here…" The proverbial light bulb lit up over her head, "YOU'RE the new CSI?!"

Lindsay gave her a shit-eating grin, "Yup!"

Eric stopped Calleigh from replying with a raise of his hand, "Wait, how exactly do you two know each other?"

Calleigh nodded to Lindsay to take it, "Well, three years ago there was this huge CSI convention in Las Vegas. I was selected to go, as was Calleigh. We met during the first seminar, decided that it was way too boring and ended up helping the Vegas CSIs with one of their cases."

Calleigh smiled wistfully, "Yeah… Warrick was so dreamy, wasn't he? And Nick… God, I wanted to him them for dessert!"

Lindsay answered wickedly, "I gotta say, I was a fan of the DNA tech, Greg. I mean, DAMN! Nothing would ever happen, but still! Yummy!"

Eric, Horatio and Tripp looked slightly uncomfortable with the way that the conversation was heading and Alexx decided to put them out of their misery, "Then what?"

Lindsay and Calleigh blushed, "Um, after the case, we exchanged phone numbers with everyone, stayed in touch. Went on with life, visited each other twice… Until today!" Lindsay finished with a smile.

"Hey, H, is it alright if I show Linds around, we still need to do some catching up, and I have a feeling that we really don't want a CSI to be lost here."

"That's just pathetic." Lindsay said with a shrug.

Horatio looked at them, with a ghost of a smile on his face, "Sure, but don't take too long catching up. You DO need to show her around."

Giggling like little school girls, Calleigh ushered Lindsay out of the office, grabbed her hand and dragged her around the building, explaining the layout and the people as they walked past them.

"That's Maxine Valera, we call her Valera." She paused at the trace lab, "And that's Natalia. Natalia Boa Vista."

Noting how Calleigh seemed to look at her with distaste, Lindsay questioned her. "Why don't you like her?"

"Eh, it's not that I don't like her personally, but she was a mole. Gave out information."

Lindsay gasped, "And she's still working here?"

Calleigh shrugged, "Horatio, or rather _H_, gave her a second chance. She seems to be making the most of it so…" She left the rest of the sentence open for interpretation.

"But, enough of that." She grabbed Lindsay's arm, "Time to continue our tour." After pointing out nearly everyone in the building and those she could see through the windows, Calleigh stopped at ballistics. "This is the ballistics lab." Seeing Lindsay raising her eyebrows, "Right, you probably knew that." She gave her a sheepish look, "Anyways, it's not important _what_ lab it is, but rather the person occupying it."

"Deep." Lindsay quipped.

"Shut up." Calleigh glared at her, "No, the guy, Ryan. He's one of the other CSIs. There's me, Eric, Horatio, Natalia and Ryan. And now you." She knocked on the doorframe, "Hey, Ryan, can you c'mere for a second?"

"Sure Cal, hold on." Setting the gun down, Ryan walked over to the hallway and watched Lindsay with interest.

Another thing Lindsay noticed about law enforcement personnel, mainly the criminalists, was that when they met someone new, they stared at them in a way like they would observe a scene, like they wanted to process them.

"Ryan, this is Lindsay Monroe, formally of the NYPD, she's the new CSI."

"Well hello Miss. Monroe."

_Woah. Where have I heard that before?_

"I'm Ryan. Ryan Wolfe." He didn't stick out his hand to shake it, merely nodding politely at her.

_Wonder what that's all about… NYPD isn't a disease… I'm not contagious. Whatever. Loser. Oh… Never mind. He's wearing gloves. My bad!_

"Welcome to Miami Lindsay. But, Calleigh, Lindsay, if you'll excuse me, I've got a gun waiting to be fired."

CSI NY CSI MIAMI CSI NY

Her first week completed, Lindsay was pushed into having drinks with the team, which turned into shots, which she politely declined, knowing that it would give her a massive hangover. Instead, she decided to call it a night, and head to her apartment.

Once there, she dropped her bag in the entryway, dropped her badge on the table and pulled her cell phone out of her jacket, dialing one on the speed dial.

'_Shafer.'_ Rhiana's tired voice came over the line.

"Hey Butter!"

'_NUTTER!'_ Her voice changed from tired to excited in less than two seconds. _'How are you doing? What's it like down there? Any CSeye candy?'_

Lindsay chucked, "In order of your questions, I'm okay. I miss you guys and the lab like crazy, but mostly good. It's INSANELY hot and muggy down here. Take an 80 degree day and add tons of humidity. It sucks. But the lab, the lab's nice… Bright… The people are nice, I like them, except for Detective Tripp because he kinda scares me…

"As for CSeye candy, I'm not going to deny that the guys aren't attractive. Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko? Yeah, they're very easy on the eyes. But I've learned that interoffice relationships can make for a very awkward working environment, so the most that's going to happen is probably going out for drinks, breakfast and stuff with the team, or one on one with Calleigh. I dunno, no dating."

'_Besides, that's not what you're down there for, right?'_

"Right. So, how're things on the home front?"

Rhiana sucked in a deep breath. This was going to take a while.

'_Well, we haven't had too many interesting cases. Motive on my last case was weird, guy killed his wife because she painted the wall with the door orange and the one with the window yellow instead of it being the other way around. Yeah. He was crazy.' _

Lindsay chuckled at that. "Certifiably crazy."

'_But I'm guessing that's not exactly what you meant by how things are going. Marty misses you, we all do. Mac is… Well he's being Mac. Stella's been seeming a little more down, but she's going to be fine. Hawkes, Sid, Adam and Peyton are a little more down, but they're alright. I miss you tons girl, but call me, and I'll be good. But Danny… Danny isn't doing well. He's falling apart, blowing up at the most random things, I… I'm worried for him, Lindsay.'_

Rhiana sighed audibly before continuing on, _'I don't want to make you feel bad, because I totally get why you're doing this… But I suggest that you call him, at least say something to him. He needs to here your voice, Linds… He needs to know that you don't hate him, that even if you two can't be together anymore, that he can still consider you a friend. Lindsay, he still loves you. What he did is horrible, yes, but do you believe in second chances? Because I know that Danny would make the most of his. He made a mistake, a big one, but if you really did love him, you'd try again.'_

Lindsay's mind flashed back to her first day at the Miami-Dade lab, _Horatio, or rather H, gave her a second chance. She seems to be making the most of it…_ Horatio and Rhiana were right, people sometimes deserve second chances.

"Rhi, I really do still love him, but I've been hurt so many times, that I don't think I know how to give him a second chance…"

'_What do you mean by you've been hurt so many times?'_

Lindsay put a hand over her face, "After my friends were killed, I had a hard time getting close to people. I'd tell them, and they'd leave me. When I found a guy that didn't leave me, he raped me twice. Unfortunately, the evidence was all circumstantial. The next guy that didn't leave me was using me to cheat on his wife. Left him, then I came to New York. Danny got close to me, he didn't leave me when he found out about Montana, but then I found out that he was cheating on me. I really have been hurt so many times that I don't remember how to regain someone's trust." Lindsay's voice turned so quiet that Rhiana had to turn up the volume on her phone, "Will you help me?"

Rhiana could feel her heart breaking, Lindsay sounded so lost. _'Sweetie, you know I'd do anything to help you, right?' _An unintelligible mumble was her answer, '_But this is something that you have to do yourself. My suggestion is to call Danny and just go with it. Believe me when I say that when he hears your voice, he's going to e doing most of the talking. Just, give it a try, if not for you, do it for the rest of the team because he's miserable, we're all miserable.'_

"I'll give it a shot." Lindsay looked at the clock, realizing that it was getting late, and she had an early shift tomorrow, "I gotta go now, I have early shift tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later. I love you, Butter."

'_Love you too, Nutter.'_

It was another four days before Lindsay got the courage to call Danny, and when she did, he picked up after the first ring.

'_Messer.' _He said with a growl.

"Danny?"

The shattering of a beaker could be heard, he was in the lab, hopefully not contaminating an experiment. _'Lindsay?'_

She sniffled, having missed his voice so much.

'_Lindsay, I've got a lot to say, so can I call you back real quick, I'm almost done with my shift. Is that okay?'_

"It's fine Dan. Call me sometime though."

'_I will, don't worry.'_

He disconnected, and Lindsay counted the minutes until he called back. 24.

'_Lindsay?'_

"Yeah, it's me."

'_Well, I'm at home now, so can I take the stand for a bit and get out everything that I need to say?'_

Lindsay nodded, "Take all the time you need, I've got tomorrow off."

'_Just so you know, this is going to take a while.' _He took a deep breath, and started to pour his soul out.

'_Mont… Lindsay, I honestly never wanted to hurt you. I only saw Sheila maybe three times.'_

"Why'd she say that it was your three month anniversary then?"

Danny groaned inwardly, he'd forgotten how good her memory was, _'It was in those three months. Basically, we met that day. MET not had sex. She was over at my parent's house, and this was before that they knew about you, so I still had those crazy aunts trying to set me up. Anyways, she was there, and my parents basically forced me to go out to breakfast with her. I felt nothing, and I had you, so I didn't call her back. Five weeks later, when we had our first big fight, I ran into her at a bar. We talked, did some heavy shots, me because of the fight and her because she lost her job. I think. I really don't remember much about it, which is why I don't do shots anymore.'_

Lindsay could fill in the blanks from there, "You said three. That's two, when was the third?"

Danny sighed, this was probably his least favorite, _'It was our six month anniversary. Yours and mine, not with her. We became semi-friends after that night, kept in contact, but I swear that I never saw her during the time between. But she called me and said that something horrible had happened, I met her in the bar, and for the record- she kissed me.'_

Although Lindsay wasn't happy with what Danny did, scratch that, she was still pretty pissed, she did believe that he was truly sorry. "Dan, I believe you."

On the other end of the line, Danny's face took on a surprised expression, not thinking that she would. _'You do?' _He asked meekly, _'Then you need to know that I'm so sorry. Lindsay… I know that I never said this to you, but I love you. I have since… I don't even know when it happened. I was going to tell you that night, but then everything just went downhill. Linds, right now I know that you're angry with me, and I get that, I really do. And you know what, if you never want to even try to be in a relationship with me… I'll be sad, but I'd rather have your friendship than what we have now. I don't even know what to classify this as."_

"Aggravation."

Danny laughed slightly, _'Yeah. I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry, and please believe me, I do love you.'_

"I honestly do believe that you're sorry, and I still love you too, I think that I always will, but it's so hard for me to get close to people, and then when they hurt me… It just makes it that much harder to trust someone, and to begin to trust them again… It's so damn difficult. I want to give you a second chance, Danny, but I don't know how."

Danny and Lindsay both stayed silent for a few seconds, each lost in their own thoughts.

'_Linds?'_

"Yeah?"

'_When are you coming home?'_

"Officially, my stint down here doesn't end for about two more weeks. After that, I am free to stay for as long as I want, or leave as soon as I want to. Mac said that I could stay as long as I needed too, and Horatio said the same thing."

Chuckling lightly, Danny replied with, _'You're good at avoiding questions. I won't take it offensively if you aren't coming home soon; I get it if you still need to think stuff over some more.'_

"I think that by the end of this month, I'll be coming back. In all honesty, I don't know how much longer I can stand being down here. Don't get me wrong, I love Calleigh, and it's been great working with her… But the other people… Ryan is nice, good CSI, good guy; he seems to be the Hawkes of the team. Alexx, the coroner, like Stella, fiercely protective, and she has the whole mother hen complex. Horatio, he's like Mac. He's just… Horatio. But Eric. Eric." Lindsay sighed dramatically.

'_What about Eric? Eric.'_

"He's like Flack. Nice guy, ladies man. From day one, he has not stopped hitting on me, and it's SO ANNOYING! It's not even a fun flirting like I have with everyone back in New York, this is just… Ick."

Danny grimaced and said jokingly, _'Do you want me to fly down there and beat some sense into him?_

Lindsay laughed out loud at that, "Nah, Alexx has it covered. But thanks."

'_Shit.'_ Lindsay could hear Danny's pager going off, _'Linds, I have to go now; it's been great being able to talk to you, thank you for listening to me.'_

"Danny…" Lindsay coughed lightly, "I miss you."

'_I miss you too, Montana. So much.'_

**Well, everything is starting to get better now :) As for the wait, I thought it was going to be longer, but the play I was supposed to read was pushed back until Monday. So it was read a play that I have no interest in (historical plays? Are you serious?) and finishing this chapter. I took the second option. Next chapter up in a few days.**


	9. I want to be a great big part of it

**Well, at least Lindsay doesn't want to kill him anymore. Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I feel so loved :D Anyways, here's another chapter, they're going to less angsty from now on. Eh, not DL angst, not promising no other types of angst. Don't own Lindsay… Or Danny… Or anything :( This is prolly going to be the last other side chapter… Unless the story veers off course in which case all bets are off :P **

**I Want To Be a Great Big Part Of It **

_'Danny…" _Lindsay coughed lightly, _'I miss you.' _

"I miss you too, Montana. So much."

Danny hung up, feeling so much better than he had twenty minutes ago. _It's finally out in the open. Montana still loves me, and I still love her. She's forgiven me… All is good in the world. _Danny stopped his thought process for a moment. _Well, she's still in Miami, but we can't do much about that. At least for now. _

Ten hours later, as Danny was stepping towards the office him and Lindsay shared, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and was pulled swiftly into the locker room.

He turned around quickly, "What the hell?" His captor sniggered. _Marty? _

Blinking as if to make sure, he identified his attacker as indeed Marty Pino. _Who let him out of the morgue? _

"So Messer," Marty began lightly, "I heard you got a call from a certain someone in a certain part of Florida, and this certain someone-"

"Marty, I swear, if you say certain one more time…" He left the rest of the threat off, but Marty just laughed at him.

"Lindsay told me she called you and that you guys made up, is it true?"

Danny couldn't help but smile as he remembered the phone call. It started out bad, but it got better. _A heck of a lot better. _"Yeah." He said.

"Well?" Marty asked impatiently, "What did she say? What'd you talk about?"

Danny was the one to snicker this time, "A lot of stuff." He said cryptically.

Marty looked at him, willing him to explain. _C'mon man, I gotta have something to give to Rhiana, or else she's going to sick Flack on me! _

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Danny said childishly.

"You're such a child, Danny." Danny just nodded. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Danny shook his head, "Dammit."

Danny looked at him quizzically, but before he could ask why the interest in him and Lindsay's semi-relationship, Marty walked out on him muttering what Danny thought was 'Man, Rhiana's going to kill me.' _Nah. He was just curious. Rhiana and Marty don't care about Lindsay and I, right? _

"Wrong. Dead wrong." Danny nearly jumped out of his skin. At the doorway stood Rhiana and Marty, the latter who had yet to leave.

"Crap. I just said that out loud, didn't I?" They looked steamed. Rhiana especially. _And just as soon as Lindsay forgave me. _

"We care more about Lindsay than you'll ever know, okay Messer? I love her, like a sister mind you, but I love her to death and do you know how hard it is not to yell at you for hurting her?" Marty said, not yelling but in the tone of the whisper of death, "I'm trying my hardest to be civil with you for Lindsay's sake. Now, I don't care for you as much as I do for her, but believe me, you two are good together. No, scratch that, you two are great together."

Rhiana continued, "We really are just looking at your best interests, and in my opinion, and in Marty's as well, it's that you two are back together. That, and because Lindsay is one of my best friends, is why we want to know what happened. So don't say we don't care, because we really, really do."

Danny half-smiled. _In a weird way, I think that I just got their blessing. Never imagined that. _

"But, enough sappy, emotional stuff. Mac paged me, we got a case. I'll see ya later, Marty. Let's go Danny." Rhiana grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Later, guys!" Marty yelled after them. Groaning when he heard no reply, he muttered bitterly, "I hate working in the morgue. Nothing interesting happens and no one pays attention to me. We'll have to remedy that." Laughing maliciously, he wandered the hallways, in search of the perfect plan and partner to pull it off with. "PEYTON!"

The ME jumped, "Marty, I'm busy. What is it?"

"Nothing," He said innocently.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Nothing?" _One… Two… Three… _

Marty could hardly contain himself, "Okay, fine!" He burst out, "I'm really bored, no one's paying attention to me, and nothing is happening! Do ya wanna cause a ruckus?"

Peyton didn't even try to stifle her laughter, these Americans were just too entertaining. "I don't know…"

"Please?" _Come on Peyton… You know you want to… _

He sounded so pitiful, and she couldn't say no to the face he was giving her, "Fine."

"YES! WATCH OUT LAB! HERE WE COME!"

"Calm down, Sparky. What exactly are we going to do?"

Marty looked thoughtfully for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I got it!"

Peyton smirked after hearing his plan, "This is going to be fun." She stopped laughing, "Marty, I have a post in…" She looked at her watch, "shoot. Three minutes. I need to finish this. I'll meet you for lunch and we'll start planning this."

He nodded and scampered out, waving a hello to Mac. Mac was about to ask what the mischievous look on his face was, but thought better of it.

"Hey, Peyton."

She nodded a hello to him and turned to the body, "Meet your vic, Roxanna O'Halloren. Cause of death being a drug overdose. Judging from the size and color of the pills in the stomach contents, I'm going to say Gemfibrozil, but I sent it to tox just to make sure."

Mac looked at her blankly, "I know I should know what that is, I swear I've heard it before…" He snapped his fingers, trying to get it to come to him.

"Gemfibrozil lowers your triglycerol levels. It's used when you're dieting." Peyton glanced sympathetically at the body, "She didn't need to."

"To what?"

Peyton looked back at Mac, "Diet. She's as skinny as a rail. She shouldn't be taking this." She shook her head in slight disgust, "It's horrible how teenagers think they need to be so tiny. Do they not realize that it could kill them?" She gestured to Roxanne, "That it _does _kill them?"

As her rant started to dwindle, she bowed her head, embarrassed that she had let her emotions take her that far.

"Anyways," she continued, "I'm ruling that cause of death is a drug overdose and that manner of death is accidental."

She peeled her gloves off and patted Mac on the shoulder, "I'm off to lunch. I'll call you later, we'll do dinner?"

Almost fifteen minutes later, Peyton strode into the café, eyes on the lookout for Marty.

"Ah, Peyton." Marty's voice popped up from behind her and his arm draped around her shoulders, "Come. Walk with me." He steered her back out into the cold, towards Central Park.

"So, I've come up with a list of pranks that we could pull, I want your opinion on the one that we should use." He pulled out a list, handing it to Peyton who studied it momentarily before pointing at one of the items on it.

"This one" she smiled gleefully, "This is the one."

Marty smiled wickedly, "I liked that one best, too."

Unbeknownst to the two sitting on a bench plotting, not a mile away Rhiana and Flack were gathered around an EMT, laughing their heads off at Danny.

"Honestly Danny! I TOLD you that there was a branch, and yet you run into it anyways." Rhiana shook her head at him pitifully and tried to keep a straight face, but when Danny scowled at her, she burst out laughing again.

An indiscernible sound came from Danny, "Did you just growl at me?" Flack asked, looking at him incredulously, "Down, tiger."

Having enough of the teasing, Danny stood up and walked away with as much dignity one could have with a patch over one eye. "I'm going back to the lab for the autopsy. You can deal with the scene."

The morgue was eerily quiet, Danny noticed. "Sid? Marty? Peyton?" He called out tentatively. "Hellllooooo? Anyone here?" He heard a slight _thud_, "What the fuck?" He heard it again, coming from what he thought held only actual dead bodies… _There are no such things as zombies… _

Danny slowly walked over, and pulled out the slab, jumping back in surprise as he saw what looked like his vic slowly get up and turn towards him.

Already somewhat spooked at the corpse that was staring back at him, he yelped loudly as he felt a hand press down on his shoulder and heavy breathing in his ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the reflection of what looked to be Peyton, fiddling with some strings… That were attached to the body. _You gotta be kidding me._ He spun around, "Peyton? Marty? What the hell?"

One look was all it took for Marty and Peyton to break out in laughter, "Sorry, Danny." Peyton said between laughs.

"What happened to you, Danny?" Marty asked, staring at Danny, who was desperately trying to control his rapidly beating heart, "I didn't know there was _dress like a pirate day_! I guess I missed the memo! Arr!"

"Everyone's a comedian today…" Danny muttered, "Now, serious matters. Our vic? Ya'know, the guy we found in the park? Know what happened to him?"

Marty pouted, "Party pooper." He cleared his throat, and he and Peyton lost their joking attitudes in favor of their working ones.

Finishing up the autopsy, Danny leaned over to Marty, "What was with your little prank?"

"Eh," Marty looked slightly uncomfortable, "No one ever pays attention to us unless you're waiting for post. We decided to do something about it. Trust me, this was one of the lesser evil plans. One of the others included kidnapping one of you guys."

Danny slowly started shuffling towards the door, nodding slightly, "Well, good luck with that." _Note to self: Pay more attention to the techs… And don't go anywhere secluded with them… _

Ditching the eye patch after several "Arrs!" and "Avasts!" Danny found himself sitting behind his computer, staring pitifully at the desk Lindsay once was at. "I miss you…"

"Miss who?"

Danny swiveled around in his chair to find Angell with a questioning look on her face, "Erm…" He didn't feel like explaining this to anyone who didn't already know, "No one."

"Okay," She rubbed the back of neck nervously, "You get off shift in ten minutes, right?" He nodded, not knowing where this was going, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for a drink and the game?"

_Ohh…. THAT's what you wanted_. "Sorry, but I can't." _Won't. Can't. Same difference. _

Her face fell for second, before she smiled brightly again, "Maybe another time?"

Danny sighed, "Angell…"

Angell smiled knowingly, "I was hoping that since she left… But you do love her, don't you?" Danny nodded again, "Well, a girl can dream." She shifted her bag, "I'll see you later."

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Don't be." She smiled half-heartedly at him, "I knew you were still hung up on her." She glanced outside into the hallway, "Do you want some advice?" Danny cocked an eyebrow, "Tell her you love her, don't cheat on her. Ever. And keep her close, you guys are good together."

Danny's heart swelled, "Thanks, Angell."

"Have good night, Danny."

"You too, Jen." She walked out, leaving Danny alone once again.

Almost.

"Jen, eh?"

Danny slowly turned back towards the door. _It couldn't be… Could it?_

" Montana!"

-------

**A silly little PWP chapter for you. Lindsay's back! DL fluff in the chapter which is already in the works so yeah… It's going up to be up in a few days. Review please :D Or not. Which ever coughfirstcough And I apologize it took this long to get the chapter up, FF was being annoying, I couldn't post it... For like a week, but thank you bxbforever991 for telling me how to fix it.**


	10. Guess who's back?

**Woo, yeah, so it's been how long since I've updated? Sorry, I've been studying for my AP US History test. Alright, I honestly don't ask for a lot of reviews, but it'd be nice to hear other people's feedback besides the people who have been reviewing faithfully (I thank you profusely for that), so I hate to do this, but at least five reviews per chapter before I'll put a new one up. On a happier note- Lindsay's back! So everything is looking up for them and only them… Don't own anything. **

**Guess who's back, back again?**

"Montana!"

Lindsay smiled, "Hi, Danny."

Danny sat in disbelief, staring at her until she started squirming underneath his gaze. He jumped out of his seat and gathered her into a giant hug. At first Lindsay stiffened, but soon relaxed and returned the embrace. "Mphmba…" Danny talked into her head.

Lindsay pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I missed you."

Lindsay blushed and snuggled deeper in his arms. "I missed you, too." Her words were muffled by Danny's chest, and he laughed inwardly at the vibrations it sent through him.

Lindsay let go of him and looked up, "We should talk."

He nodded, "I'll grab my coat and we'll go to dinner."

Dinner was awkwardly quiet until Danny tried to break the silence, "What was Miami _really_ like?" _Even though I really only want to know about the guys… _"I mean are you done with your thing?"

_Yeah right, you just want to know if I met anyone. _"Well, it was fun…" She paused, "As fun as death can be." Danny laughed, "And yes, I am finally done. I don't think I could have stood another day of the heat. Dealing with it here for a few months is hard, but all year? It's horrible, ya'know?"

Danny nodded sarcastically, "I _so_ get what you're saying."

Lindsay threw her napkin at him, "Shut up." But as the food came, she sobered up, "We really do still need to talk."

Danny sighed, not wanting to deal with this conversation yet, "I'll start." He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Linds… I really do love you. I always have. I know that I never said it, but I do, honestly and truly love you. My life was just... messed up at the time. I made so many mistakes, and I promise you that I will make up for them. Even if you don't want to give us another chance at dating, as a friend, I _will_ make it up to you.

"Linds, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Whatever you want, I'll be fine with. Friendship, dating, the state of… What was it?"

Lindsay chuckled, "Aggravation."

"Right. That." He leaned his head down to look her in the eyes, "Whatever you want, Montana. I'm game."

Lindsay looked down at her hands and sighed, "I… I want to try this again." Danny beamed, "But can we please take it slow? Please?"

Danny couldn't help the smile on his face, "You set the pace."

About to respond, Lindsay sat up straight, "CRAP!"

"What?"

She looked down bashfully, "I uh… Rhiana's going to be mad at me. I forgot to tell her that I was coming home. She made me promise…"

Danny smirked, having been on the receiving end of the newest CSIs annoyance many times, "Smooth move."

Lindsay glared at him, "Thanks for the sympathy." She rolled her eyes and opened her bag to pull out her cell phone. Pressing number two on the speed-dial, she had to wait for less than two rings for Rhiana to pick up.

"_Shafer._"

"Hey, Rhiana!"

"_Linds!_" Rhiana said excitedly, "_How are you doing this loverly evening?_"

Lindsay smiled slightly, "I'm fine. Listen, my uh… My plane just got in about twenty minutes ago, and I'm going to be back at my apartment in about thirty minutes or so."

"_Really? That's great!_" Over the phone she could hear a muffled, 'Ya really think that, Montana?' and a 'Shut it, Danny.' She grinned knowingly, "_Awesome, call me when you get there and can I talk to Danny?_" She asked quickly.

"Sure! Here he- shoot." Lindsay hit her head with her hand, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to see Danny first. I jumped him in our office."

Rhiana squealed, "_YES! THANK THE LORD! Good for you, sweetie! Flack. Marty! Lindsay just jumped Danny!_"

Lindsay froze when she realized what she said, "NO! Rhiana! I didn't jump him _that_ way! Get your mind out of the gutter!" But the damage was done. Now that Flack knew, it was safe to say that everyone would soon know. He was as bad as a teenage girl when it came to gossip. "Ugh. Bye Rhiana. I'll call you later."

"_Love you, Nutter! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_"

"And what would that be?" Lindsay said sarcastically as she threw her phone back in her bag. "Damn it." She slapped her forehead.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "Ya'know, Montana, I really wouldn't mind if you jumped me. Anytime that you want, I'm open for it."

"You're a jackass."

Danny gave her a shit-eating grin, "Fo sho!"

Despite her attempt to keep glaring at him, she couldn't hold her laughter in, "I've missed this, Danny."

"I've missed this too, Montana. Glad to have you back. Now," He threw some money down on the table and grabbed her arm, "How about we go on a walk and you tell me ALL about Miami?"

"Sounds good to me. And we can also decide what we should do about me jumping you in our office."

Danny paused, "Right." He changed directions and started heading back to the lab.

"Where are we going?"

"The lab." Danny said simply, not stopping.

Lindsay dragged her feet along the sidewalk to get him to stop. "Okay, _why_ are we going to the lab?"

He sighed exasperatingly and explained it slowly, "You supposedly jumped me, right?" Lindsay nodded, "Well, the way I sees it, we have two choices. Go back and do some damage control and try to shut Flack up, or, you could do what they said and actually jump me in our office."

"We'll need to get Marty and Rhiana to keep quiet, too."

Danny snapped his fingers, "Damn. I was hoping for option two." She slapped him, "What?"

"Pig."

As they entered the lab, Lindsay was pounced by two IFB, or unidentifiable flying bodies. "Rhiana? Marty?"

Marty kissed her on the cheek, "I've missed you babe!"

Rhiana nodded, "Me too!" She squeezed her even tighter, "I'm SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! Marty, you've been great, but Lindsay… I've missed you so much!"

Marty looked at her, looking playfully hurt, "Rhi, you mean, all of this time you were using me as a substitute? Do I mean nothing to you? That hurts me, doll, it hurts me right here." He whacked his chest and faked a sigh.

Rhiana was about to respond when Danny butted in, "I hate to cut this happy reunion short, but do you know where Flack is?"

"Why would I?" Rhiana asked. Danny just stared at her, "Fine. Last I saw him he was leaving to go talk to Sid about something. Not sure what." She turned her attention to Lindsay and mouthed 'Good job!' Lindsay whacked her on the back of the head, "What was that for?"

"Flack! Flack!" Danny grabbed his friend and pulled him away from Peyton and Sid.

"Dan my man, what's up?"

Danny pointed his finger at Don, "Who have you told?"

Flack looked at him innocently, "Told who what?" A glare was all it took for him to crack, "Only Marty and Rhiana know. I swear!"

Danny nodded, "Alright, but I'm keeping my eyes on you, Don Flack." He gave him the 'I'm watching you' signal and stalked off.

"Kay, Linds, damage is at a minimal. Only Flack and Marty and Rhiana know, and I made Flack swear on his mother that he won't tell." Danny recapped to Lindsay.

"Well, I've threatened these two into submission as well." Lindsay nodded with her chin toward her friends, "We should be in the clear now."

Several hours later, Danny and Lindsay walked hand in hand into the bar to surprise the rest of the team, who had yet to know that she had returned.

"Oh. My. God. LINDSAY!"

Lindsay smiled warmly, "Hey Stell."

The aforementioned CSI pushed Adam out of the booth and jogged over to Lindsay, arms outstretched. "Thank goodness you're back. Not so overrun with testosterone anymore." She and Lindsay giggled, "Anyhoo, girl talk. Guys, go get Rhiana, Lindsay and I some drinks. Or go to the bathroom." Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "Fine." She huffed, and stalked to the bar, "Linds? Rhi? We'll talk over here." A frown came over Danny and especially Flack's face and they started to get up, "Ah ah ah, none of you are to come over here while we're talking, capice?"

Danny winced inwardly at her horrible Italian but he decided against the wrath of Stella and followed the Greek woman's instructions.

"Sit. Stay." Rhiana said mockingly, "Good boy! Yes, such a good boy!" She pinched Danny's cheeks, made a move towards Flack and Mac but dropped her hand. You don't bite the hand that feeds you, "Later."

"So, Linds…" Stella stared at the CSI in question, "You and Danny." She motioned for her to elaborate.

"Yeah," Rhiana chimed in, "You told me that you jumped him in the office, what came after that?"

Stella's jaw dropped, "You… You jumped him? GO LINDSAY!" She shouted excitedly, "I always knew that you had it in you!"

Lindsay dropped her face in her hands, "Stell, I didn't jump him, or anyone else, okay? I surprised him by coming into the office and we went out to dinner." She sighed dreamily, "We're going to try to give us another chance."

Rhiana clapped happily, "Thank Neptune!"

"Congrats, Linds!" Stella enthused, "But you still should jump him." She said, turning somber, but breaking it by bursting out laughing.

"Stella?" Lindsay said softly, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about that. Rhiana? Same thing for you." She smiled, "And you know what they say, right?" Her companions shook their heads, "Turnabout's fair play.

"Rhiana, tell me about Flack, and Stella? What's going on with Mac? I'm kinda out of the loop at the moment."

Stella looked around to get the attention of the bartender, "I'm going to need another drink to talk about this."

Rhiana nodded, "Pink Squirrel for me."

"Sex on the Beach." Lindsay.

"Kiss me Quick." Stella.

Drink in hand, Stella was up first. "Devil, thy name is Peyton." Stella scowled and took a large gulp.

"The ME? What does she have to do with anything?" Realization dawned on the two youngest CSIs. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Stell. Mac doesn't deserve you if he thinks that Peyton is right for him. He's an idiot."

Rhiana smiled wanly, "Well, at least one of us is in a good relationship right now."

Lindsay and Stella frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I thought you and Flack…"

She nodded, "We were. Once. But about a week ago he started avoiding me, and now he just… He won't talk to me anymore! I went to his office one day to ask id he wanted some lunch, he yelled at me to get out and then physically _pushed_ me out! He grabbed my arm and everything!"

Stella gasped, "He didn't!"

Rhiana pulled her sleeve up to reveal a large, hand shaped bruise, "He did."

"Well screw him." Lindsay said vehemently.

"That was the plan until three days ago. Whatever, boys are stupid and I now have no want to talk to him. I'd like to forget about it though, so could we just keep it between us?" A nod confirmed it, "Well, enough of our pity parties, worse things have happened to us, right Stell? Linds?"

"Without a doubt." Stella said, remembering Frankie.

"Definitely." Lindsay replied, "I'm in a good place right now, but I've gone through hell before, and I'm pretty lucky that things turned out this great." She looked over at the other table at Danny who smiled back at her, "And I'm sure that everything will turn out well for the two of you." Without turning around, she shot a glare at Flack and mouthed 'We need to talk, bastard.'

Flack looked shocked, Lindsay rarely, if ever, swore. Especially at him, but he nodded anyway, "Flack? Buddy? Ya in there?"

"Sorry, what was that Dan-O?"

Danny sighed overdramatically, "We figured that the girls were talking about us right now, so we're going to talk about them. We've already gone over Mac and Peyton and Montana and me, so what's up between you and Rhiana?"

Flack immediately stiffened, "Nothing." He said coldly, "Nothing's goin' on between us."

Marty regarded him oddly, "Why? I thought you were head over heels for her. What happened?" Flack mumbled something inaudible, "What was that now?"

"She stood me up for another guy!" Flack said fiercely, "I asked Lindsay where she was the next day and she told me that she was with _Toby_." He spat out.

Marty looked at him, confusion obviously evident, and he glanced quickly at the girls, "Dude… Toby's her brother. She told me they haven't seen each other for a few years a month or two ago."

Mac noted the gaze Flack had now put on Rhiana, specifically her arm, "Flack?" Mac frowned, "What did you do when you found out about Toby?"

"Erm… Nothing." They looked unconvinced, "I just ignored her. That's all."

Marty and Danny had now joined Mac in watching Flack intently watch Rhiana, "Then why, pray tell, does she have bruises all over her arm and why is my girlfriend giving you the scariest death glare I have ever seen?"

Flack remained silent as Mary said menacingly, "What. Did. You. Do?"

**Geez, that took me forever to write. I apologize profusely for it, I've had some major writer's block, not to mention I had my AP US History test last Friday and I've been spending a lot of time studying. But my muse has returned, and I finally know that direction that this story is going to take. But things never go straight according to plan, right? Anyhoo, five reviews before I'll update. **


End file.
